¿Quien fue?
by Kari Yagami
Summary: Kari!!! Por estar tomando de más perdió su virginidad a manos de alguien a quien ella le atrae y mucho... pero tiene nebulosas en su mente y no recuerda bien quien fue... (mal sumario) bueno, lean y den sus opiniones
1. Default Chapter

Tai miró con ansias de torturarlo y eliminarlo lentamente... ¿Cómo que él había......? El mayor   
Yagami no pudo evitarlo y miró a su hermanita, que ya no era tan pequeña, pero para él siempre será su hermana menor  
  
Joe Kido tenía en su rostro un semblante de asombrado... Kari se le había entregado a Davis!!!  
  
Motomiya se cruzó de brazos con una amplia sonrisa  
  
"Así es, chicos... ella es mía"  
  
Ken miró disimuladamente a la de melena corta y castaña... no podía creerlo tampoco...   
  
Cody se cruzó de brazos "Eso es mentira" afirmó sin duda alguna  
  
Koushiro comenzó a analizar opciones... todo en su mente daba el mismo resultado... No podía ser cierto!!! Kari es muy seria y tranquila, él suponía que ella debía pensar mucho para dar un paso como aquel  
  
Michael también estaba hecho piedra y no podía articular palabras... su mirada se concentró en la muchacha  
  
Yamato (a) Matt tenía una mirada de incredulidad... no podía ser verdad... en su interior siempre imaginaba, aunque no le gustara, a la pequeña Yagami con su hermano T.k.   
  
Y T.k. pues... tenía un semblante pasivo, demasiado tranquilo, como si el asunto no le importara en lo absoluto  
  
"Si no me creen entonces pregúnteselo" recalcó sin que esa amplia sonrisa saliera de su rostro  
  
Taichi no aguantó más y nadie pudo detenerlo... su puño estaba insertado en la cara del atrevido Motomiya quien cayó al piso  
  
"Lo haré" afirmó y se dirigió hacia las chicas... entonces alejó a su hermanita del grupo  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó intrigada Sora pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Tai  
  
"Oigan, chicas... Daivis está en el piso" observó Tachikawa  
  
"Esto está muy raro" afirmó Yolei al percatarse que la mayoría de los hombres no despejaba la mirada de los hermanos Yagami que se hallaban cerca del bar  
  
********************************  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kari preocupada  
  
"Nada, nada... sólo quiero que me prometas que me dirás la verdad... que confiarás en mí" expresó el mayor sin soltarla del brazo  
  
Kari lo miró intrigada "Taichi" le llamó por su verdadero nombre  
  
"Kari... quiero saber... pues... ¿Qué edad tienes?"  
  
Kari estuvo por caerse de espaldas  
  
"¡¡¡Qué pregunta más idiota!!!" afirmó soltándosele toscamente  
  
"Pues... responde"   
  
"Diecinueve" contestó un tanto molesta  
  
"Desde hace cuanto vives sola... porque..." tragó saliva y respiró profundamente "¿Vives sola?"  
  
"Claro que sí!!!" le respondió más molesta  
  
"Quiero... quiero..."  
  
Los chicos, de lejos, seguían atentos cada movimiento del moreno... imaginaban que si Tai golpeaba la mesa o algo por el estilo entonces lo que dijo Davis era verdad  
  
Miraron fijamente como el mayor se servía un vaso de bebida alcohólica.... "Tal vez para calmar los nervios" imaginaron  
  
Entonces Tai le entrega la copa a Kari......   
  
Todos cayeron de espaldas por la impresión!!!  
  
********************************  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Matt un tanto intrigado  
  
"No pude preguntarle... Eso es algo que no se pregunta así porque sí" explicó Tai  
  
"¿Entonces?" preguntó Kido  
  
"Le daré a beber... la mejor manera de quitarle información a alguien es emborrachándolo" afirmó Yagami seguro de sí mismo  
  
"¿Y crees que Kari no se dará cuenta de que quieres emborracharla?" preguntó Izzi  
  
Tai se golpeó la frente con la mano!!! No había previsto eso!!!  
  
"Entonces te ayudaremos!!!" afirmó Michael  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Tai confundido  
"Cada uno de nosotros le dará al disimulo un trago a Kari... tarde o temprano ella caerá y entonces soltará la verdad"  
  
"Hey, ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré que emborraches a mi hermana?" Yagami tenía a otra víctima  
  
"Lo hago por ayudarte... además, yo también tengo esa duda" se justificó Michael  
  
"Oigan, ¿Qué tanto secreteo tienen? Esto es un baile y ninguno de ustedes nos han hecho caso" reclamó Mimí molesta al acercarse al grupo  
  
"No, es que creíamos que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar" expresó Izzumi  
  
"Nada de hablar!!!" amenazó Tachikawa y lo haló hasta la pista de baile  
  
"Dejemos ese asunto aparte... si es mentira lo sabremos" recalcó Matt y se dirigió hacia su lugar de discjockey   
  
"Es verdad!!!" insistió Davis mientras los demás se dispersaban  
  
El chico miró fijamente a Takaishi  
  
"Hey, T.C." expresó Motomiya  
  
El rubio le devolvió la mirada un poco desafiante 


	2. Capitulo 2

En el capítulo anterior: Davis o Daisuke Motomiya había sido el centro de atención de la conversación entre chicos al que él y Kari habían tenido relaciones sexuales.... los demás no le creían y Tai, después de mandar a Dai al piso, ideó el plan de emborracharla para sacarle la información  
  
Capítulo 2: "¿Celos?"  
  
El chico miró fijamente a Takaishi  
  
"Hey, T.C." expresó Motomiya… como siempre distorsionándole el nombre para hacerlo rabiar... ¿Alguna vez lo ha conseguido? =P  
  
El rubio le devolvió la mirada un poco desafiante  
  
"Has perdido... es verdad" afirmó Motomiya cruzándose un poco de brazos tratando de dar una actitud de superioridad  
  
Takeru lo miró fijamente por unos instantes, y se retiró sin comentario alguno... cuando cuando buscó con su mirada a la chica Luz se percató que ella estaba cerca del americano amigo de Mimí  
  
********************************  
  
"¿Y qué hay de nuevo?" preguntó Michael con una amplia sonrisa mientras se servía una copa de licor  
  
"Nada" malluscó un poco fastidiada Kari... solo su tono de voz se notaba molesto.... su rostro tenía una expresión nula  
  
"Ah!!! ¿Y qué tal de chicos?"   
  
Kari no había prestado atención para nada en la pregunta.... seguía intrigada por el interrogatorio anterior de su hermano y hasta podía asegurar que era el centro de atención de los chicos destinados  
  
Michael colocó frente a ella un vaso  
  
"¿Estás aquí en la Tierra o en el digimundo?" preguntó divertido  
  
"Lo lamento" dijo suavemente la chica tomando el vaso... bebió lentamente del mismo...   
  
"Hey, Kari, vamos a bailar" la haló repentinamente del brazo Daisuke sin darle tiempo de contestar   
  
Kari salió a la pista de baile acompañada del moreno... la música era algo rítmica... el chico bailaba pasable y al menos logró quitarle de la mente el interrogatorio de Yagami  
  
Ken miraba fijamente a la pareja buscando algún pequeño detalle o indicio de que lo que había escuchado era verdad... miraba, sin morbo alguno, los movimientos de ella al bailar.... donde ambos colocaban las manos... como Dai se le acercaba al oído a decirle algo y la chica reía divertida...  
  
"¿A quién se le ocurrió meter licor en esta fiesta?" le sacó de sus observaciones la chica de cabellera lila  
  
"Creo que fue idea de Michael... dijo que era normal y que si no nos excedemos no habrá problemas" le contestó mirándola por unos segundos y luego volvió su mirada a la pista  
  
"Pues no me parece correcto" afirmó Miyako insinuando sobre todo porque Ken tenía un vaso en su mano derecha  
  
Ichijouji entendió la indirecta, pero él no le había dado ni un solo sorbo a la bebida... era para Kari, puesto que si sus observaciones no le delataban nada, aplicaría la técnica de Tai  
  
Ken la miró con sus profunda mirada mezclada de nostalgia e intriga  
  
"¿Lo dices porque lo has escuchado siempre o porque en verdad sabes las consecuencias de beber en exceso en una fiesta?" preguntó con una semisonrisa... le encantaba escuchar las respuestas de la chica  
  
"No es necesario que pase una experiencia para dar una opinión" recalcó Yolei (o Miyako) segura de su respuesta  
  
"Pero darías un mejor testimonio si no repitieras lo que siempre escuchas"   
  
"Buen punto" recalcó Inoue y le arrebató el vaso a Ichijouji  
  
"Hey, no t..." Ken no pudo terminar su frase y abrió los ojos más que asombrado al observar como ella se lo tomó todo de golpe  
  
"Esto quema!!!" gimió abriendo la boca aspirando aire profundamente  
  
Ken comenzó a reírse suavemente  
  
"Pues ahora sí te lo digo: Es una estúpida idea esto del alcohol" recalcó entre fuertes aspiradas de aire  
  
"Pero Yolei... debiste tomarlo lentamente" le aconsejó Ken  
  
"No, no pienso probar ni una sola gota más" la chica dejó en la mesa más cercana al vaso  
  
********************************  
  
"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Sora bailando, o al menos tratando de bailar, con Taichi que no le despegaba la vista a Kari  
  
"Es que... mi hermana!!! Tengo que vigilarla" recalcó Tai fulminando con la mirada a Davis  
  
"Oh, vamos!!! Es un baile, déjala en paz!!!" le reprochó Sora... ella creyó que a Tai hace tiempo se le quitó eso... pero no, volvió a ser el hermano sobreprotector y celoso  
  
"No entiendes" respondió Yagami  
  
"No, no entiendo..... lo único que entiendo es que algo pasó en su conversación de hombres y es algo con respecto a Kari... nadie en la fiesta le quita la mirada de encima"  
  
Tai sintió una gota recorrerle la cabeza.... ¿Era tan obvio?  
  
"Es que... Dai dijo que mi hermana está muy..... términos algo fuertes!!! Cosas de hombres" mintió Tai  
  
"Bueno, entonces si tanto te preocupa ve y arrebátasela a Davis después de asesinarlo.... porque eso es lo que quieres, no?" exclamó Sora soltándosele  
  
"No, no... no te vayas... está bien, los dejaré en paz" aseguró Tai, pero sinceramente no podía dejar de hacerlo.... los vigilaba de reojo  
  
Sora se recostó en el pecho del chico... al menos había conseguido algo  
  
********************************  
  
"Esto es lo malo de una fiesta entre destinados.... hay pocas chicas en el grupo" comentó Tk a su hermano  
  
Matt asintió con la cabeza al momento que bajaba lentamente la música del momento y le subía el tono a la siguiente  
  
"Es por eso que prefiero estar en el lugar de discjockey" comentó el rubio comenzando a buscar la siguiente canción  
  
"No es mala idea" agregó el menor  
  
"Oye... ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Matt  
  
"Sí" contestó frío y cortante, pero no grosero  
  
"Sinceramente siempre pensé que Kari y tú... bueno... ya imaginas"  
  
"Eso no me importa" afirmó Takeru "Si Kari lo decidió a él... sabrá ella porqué"  
  
"¿Y si es mentira?"  
  
"No lo sé!!!"  
  
"Pues habrá que averiguarlo... oye, tú tienes más confianza en ella... ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?"  
  
"¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo le pregunto? ¿Oye, Kari, es cierto que te revolcaste con Daivis?" contestó con sarcasmo mientras se alejaba de su hermano  
  
"Y eso que está bien" comentó irónico al verlo alejarse  
  
********************************  
  
"Ahora es mi turno" afirmó Michael entrometiéndose en la pareja y cogiendo a Kari del brazo la aparta ligeramente de Daivis  
  
"Oye!!!" reclamó el chico como si le robaran su más preciada posesión.... es verdad, Kari era muy preciada para él pero ¿posesión? Quizás, sigan leyendo  
  
"Disculpa, no hay muchas chicas en el baile... Sora está ocupada, Mimí también igual que Miyako... empezaré por Kari" recalcó Michael  
  
"Hey, nos tratas como si fuéramos objetos" advirtió Kari un tanto molesta  
  
"No es eso, pequeña" Michael la miró fijamente sonrojándose al instante.... no, ya no estaba pequeña... estaba muy hermosa con aquel vestido negro  
  
Sí, era un vestido negro muy hermoso... tenía un escote detrás que dejaba ver la espalda de la chica.... aparte el vestido no tenía mangas sino unas tiras que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros  
  
Michael sintió que alguien los miraba... vio por todo el salón... nada... tal vez su imaginación... bueno, el único que los veía era Dai molesto sentando en al otro extremo de la mesa de las bebidas  
  
Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del americano  
  
Hikari se movió graciosamente el cabello puesto que comenzaba a sudar... Michael la dejó unos segundos en la pista y le trago una fría bebida... no dejaron de bailar... Kari le sonrió agradecida  
  
  
  
Continuará............  
  
Notas: Hola a todos... ja, ja... disculpen, en el capítulo anterior me olvidé  
colocar algo sobre esta historia... ¿Es lo que suelen hacer, no?  
Bueno, hasta ahora aquí todo suave, pero les aseguro que no en balde  
este fict lo he ubicado en la categoría mayores de 17 años....  
Por favor, paciencia... aunque la historia ya la tengo desarrollada en mente  
quisiera ir despacio para saber que es lo que opinan ustedes....  
en especial cuando Kari se pregunte... ops, casi se me sale....  
Dejen por favor un mensaje de aliento, de ánimos para seguir escribiendo  
o si desean enviar premios, pasajes de viajes pagados... ¿No se puede? ¬ ¬  
Bueno, entonces críticas constructivas y comentarios positivos a mi e-mail:   
hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com   
Espero que me salga bien... es mi primer fict y para colmo habrá tanto  
limón en el mismo.... mejor no adelanto más 


	3. Capitulo 3

En el capítulo anterior: Davis se da cuenta que Michael quieren emborrachar a Kari para sacarle cierta información... Michael se da cuenta que Kari es una chica muy bonita, Ken se ha dado cuenta de que Yolei no sabe tomar ni una sola copa... Izzy se ha dado cuenta de que Mimí no lo va a soltar puesto que hasta ahora siguieron bailando... Y eso que me he demorado en poner la continuación ¡¡¡Pobre Izzy!!!  
Sora se ha dado cuenta que Tai sigue siendo celoso con su hermana y tiene motivos para ello... en fin, muchos se han dado cuenta de muchas cosas, pero el único que no se ha dado cuenta de algo es T.k. ¡¡¡está celoso!!! ¿O no?  
  
Capítulo 3: "Hablamos después"  
  
Michael sintió que alguien los miraba... vio por todo el salón... nada... tal vez su imaginación... bueno, el único que los veía era Dai molesto sentando en al otro extremo de la mesa de las bebidas  
  
Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del americano  
  
Hikari se movió graciosamente el cabello puesto que comenzaba a sudar... Michael la dejó unos segundos en la pista y le trago una fría bebida... no dejaron de bailar... Kari le sonrió agradecida  
  
********************************  
  
"La van a emborrachar" se dijo a sí mismo un tanto molesto Daisuke  
  
"¿Y eso te enfurece? ¿Temes a que se descubra tu farsa?" preguntó Iori  
  
Daisuke lo meditó unos instantes.... sonrió suavemente  
  
"No, para nada... pero igual es mi chica y debo vigilarla"  
  
Cody lo miró aún dudoso.... no podía asegurar que Motomiya mentía o decía la verdad  
  
********************************  
  
Kari meneó con la cabeza unos instantes y se detuvo  
  
"No puedo más... vayamos a sentarnos" le pidió la muchacha   
  
"Sí, tienes razón... es una desventaja contar con solo 4 chicas en un baile"  
  
"Sí, no soy de hierro... estoy muy agotada" recalcó   
  
"Toma" le entregó Cody un tanto apenado   
  
"Gracias" recalcó Kari sonriendo suavemente y tomando el vaso  
  
Tk veía todo fijamente.... cada movimiento y acción de Kari.... estaba un poco molesto, y se le notaba en el rostro... ¿Y si iba a ella se lo preguntaba? Claro, y ella le responderá!!!  
  
El rubio meneó con la cabeza... Bueno, quizá después de que Kari tome unas cuantas copas más podría preguntarle y seguro que después ni se acordaba.... Aunque eso le remordía un tanto la conciencia... Aparte de que le extrañaba ver a Kari tomando tan tranquilamente....  
  
Ken, por su parte, se acercó al grupo que se estaba formando... (Tk, Kari, Davis, Michael, Codi) y entre risas y palabras le entregó una copa a la chica Yagami  
  
Yolei se percató del hecho... por un momento recordó que en instantes anteriores él quedó estupefacto ante el hecho de que ella tomara licor y sin embargo ahora se lo estaba ofreciendo a Kari  
  
La de cabellera lila agarró un vaso de la mesa y se lo tomó de golpe (Otra vez) y se acercó al grupo  
  
Kido también se acercó al grupo pero él, más disimulado, sirvió bebida para todos  
  
Michael haló sutilmente a Kari fuera del grupo.... ella notó que él se le estaba pegando demasiado  
  
"Oye.. disculpa..." comenzó a sincerarse... "Esto es una reunión con mis amigos.. y pues... quiero hablar con ellos... hablamos después" afirmó sonriéndole encantadoramente  
  
"No hay problema" le contestó embobado...   
  
Daisuke se percató que Hikari se despegó de Michael  
  
"Kari" comenzó Motomiya abrazándola suavemente  
  
"Hablamos después" le pidió melosamente  
  
"Sí, como quieras... solo quería decirte... que si deseas te acompaño a casa" le contestó también en el mismo tono  
  
"Está bien, me acompañarás a casa... te aviso para irnos" Kari le sonrió antes de volver su mirada a los demás... por una parte era lo mejor, ella no comenzaba a sentirse nada bien, y el colmo era que dos de los destinados se le habían pegado demasiado  
  
Solo había dos parejas en la pista de baile...   
  
Matt negó con la cabeza.... de pronto se halló con la mirada fastidiada de su hermano y le hizo un gesto señalándole a Hikari  
  
Tk miró a Kari y luego a su hermano... sintió el corazón latirle ferozmente y se levantó de su asiento temblando  
  
Kari, por su parte, no escuchaba nada... las voces iban y venían pero ella no estaba prestando atención a nada.... quería acostarse a descansar... por eso ni tuvo fuerzas para retenerse cuando fue tomada delicadamente del brazo y dirigida a la pista de baile  
  
Matt sonrió maliciosamente... cambió algo sutil, pero muy obvio, la música movida a una más suave  
  
Kari suspiró aliviada... agradeció en su interior a Matt porque ya no tenía fuerzas para bailar así que se recostó en el pecho de su amigo del alma  
  
Tk le acarició suavemente el castaño cabello.... ella sonrió feliz y lo abrazó por el cuello... le gustaba escuchar el latir del corazón de su amigo... ellos no estaban bailando... simplemente estaban abrazados en la pista de baile  
  
"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó en un susurro  
  
"No lo creo... estoy un poco mareada" admitió luego de un profundo suspirar... respiró el aroma de la camisa del chico  
  
"Kari..." intentó comenzar Tk pero el simple hecho de lo que quería preguntarle lo perturbaba y mucho  
  
"Las llaves de tu departamento se me están clavando en la cadera" dijo mirándolo tiernamente  
  
Tk le esquivó la mirada   
  
"Oh, cielos!!! Son las 3 y media" recalcó Mimí perturbada al sonido de su reloj alarma  
  
Sora & Taichi dejaron la pista de baile y se acercaron a la zona de bebidas... casi no había mucho... Tai miró a su hermana que seguía abrazada melosamente a Tk  
  
meditó el mayor Yagami  
  
"Me voy a casa" recalcó Yolei deslizando su mano por su larga cabellera  
  
"Pero si no tenemos a nadie a quien darle explicaciones... cada quien vive en su propio departamento" afirmó Michael que quería seguir de largo con la fiesta  
  
"Pero esto es solo una reunión... ya habrán más... aparte, yo tengo que trabajar mañana" afirmó Joe  
  
Tk miró nerviosamente a Kari... ya todos se iban  
  
"Quedé en irme con Davis... hablamos después" le sonrió dulcemente  
  
El nombrado se acercó al instante y tomándole del brazo a la chica se retiran del lugar  
  
Continuará....  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola a todos otra vez.... Me alegro que sigan leyendo la historia  
Les advierto que a partir de ahora todo puede pasar.... quisiera saber lo que  
opinan, así que por favor dejen un r/r, sí? No sean duros conmigo, es mi  
primer fict y lo hago con mi personaje preferido: Kari!!! Aunque la haré  
sufrir, ja, ja, ja!!!  
¿Qué creen que pasará?  
Bueno, les dejaré lo más que pueda avanzada la historia... aparte de que  
me demoro en pasarlas a la compu.... creo que eso suele pasar, no?  
Comentarios personales a mi e-mail: hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com  
Disculpen si alguien se molesta con lo que le haga a los personajes, pero  
solo escribo para entrener 


	4. Capitulo 4

En el capítulo anterior: Davis mmmmm..... siempre empiezo con Davis... cambiemos eso   
  
Kari ha dicho mucho "Hablamos después" eso le traerá problemas en el futuro... ¿Será un problema? Ops, no debo adelantar nada... Sigamos,   
Kari está mareada... Tk no tuvo valor de preguntarle nada, mejor dicho tiempo... pero el rubio está con la duda, eso sí  
  
Ahora Kari se irá a su departamento en compañía de Davis que algo planea... otra vez se me escapó!!! No debo adelantar nada  
  
Capítulo 4: "Déjame sola"  
  
  
"Quedé en irme con Davis... hablamos después" le sonrió dulcemente  
  
El nombrado se acercó al instante y tomándole del brazo a la chica se retiran del lugar  
  
Fueron la primera pareja en partir... Davis miró divertido a su amiga tratando de caminar  
  
"Estás mareada... vamos, debes comer algo" inisitió  
  
Antes de que Kari respondiera ya estaban en una fuente de soda  
  
"Un yogurt de banana y uno de frutilla" expresó Dai  
  
"Muy bien" se escuchó al chico que atendía  
  
"Quiero irme a casa" le comunicó Kari recostándose en el borde de la mesa  
  
"Te llevaré.. solo quiero que llegues menos mareada"  
  
"No tengo a nadie a quien darle explicaciones de mi vida.. así que no hay problema en que llegue en este estado... quiero irme... me quiero acostar"  
  
"Pero"  
  
"Davis ¡¡¡Quiero irme ya!!!" reclamó molesta  
  
"Ok, ok..." Motomiya mandó a que empacaran el yogurt para llevar y salieron del local  
  
"Disculpa" expresó ella por haberle gritado  
  
"No, no te preocupes... ven aquí" expresó con un tono de niño resentido  
  
Kari se sentía muy apenada, por lo que se apoyó en los brazos del chico para seguir caminando  
  
Davis sonrió contento... en realidad él no le había puesto ni un solo dedo a Kari, hablando en otro aspecto, pero ahora, en el estado en que ella se encontraba... Genial!!! Su mente le insistía que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de oro  
  
Llegaron al poco al departamento de la chica... ella intentó sacar las llaves de su bolso, pero Davis la abrazó por detrás y se arrimó más a ella  
  
"Davis... quiero entrar a dormir.... hablamos después" expresó volteándose a verlo con una encantadora sonrisa  
  
"Pero.. ¿No quisieras que te acompañara?" comentó seductoramente  
  
Kari negó suavemente con la cabeza  
  
"Por favor... me siento molida" suplicó Kari  
  
"Pero puedo ser buena compañía"  
  
"Dé-ja-me so-la" recalcó ella fríamente  
  
Davis se quedó perturbado con el tono de voz de la chica... ella estaba hablando en serio.... él asintió con la cabeza suavemente mientras se alejaba de ella  
  
Hikari suspiró profundamente antes de arrimarse a la puerta de su departamento.... miró a Davis por unos instantes mientras negaba con la cabeza  
  
Algo torpe dio con la cerradura.... estaba algo molesta por la anterior situación  
  
La puerta se abrió y Kari entró en la oscura habitación aún consciente de sus actos y aún bien parada pero dispuesta a tirarse a la cama y dormir de largo hasta mañana.... total no tenía nada pendiente.... al menos eso ella creía... por una parte eso era bueno...   
  
Definitivamente se había pasado con los tragos y seguro que mañana no se sentirá nada bien...  
  
La chica suspiró desganadamente... comenzó a dar unos pasos al frente cuando lo recordó.... debía cerrar la puerta!!!  
  
Antes de dar media vuelta escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose  
  
Ella volteó bruscamente consiguiendo así que toda la habitación de vueltas en su mente por unos segundos  
  
Distinguió a duras penas la silueta... pero si era....   
  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Notas de la autora: Ja, ja!!! Los dejé con la duda, no?  
Les comento que de ahora en adelante una gran duda quedará en los  
siguientes capítulos, y por eso el título de "¿Quién fue?"  
Supongo que algunos ya se imaginarán lo que pasará.... otros quizás sean  
más inocentes y ni idea de lo que pienso colocar  
comentarios por favor dejen un r/r o a mi e-mail:  
hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com  
Les agradeceré eternamente por todos sus comentarios....  
Ah, por favor, piedad conmigo que es mi primer fict 


	5. Capitulo 5

En el capítulo anterior: Resumiento lo más breve posible Kari llegó a su departamento, no tan consciente que digamos... Davis la dejó en su departamento intacta... ella entró al departamento pero no entró sola, y lo peor es que al principio ni se imaginaba que era....  
  
Capítulo 5: "No vine a hablar"  
  
Distinguió a duras penas la silueta... pero si era....   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
La chica Yagami se movió ligeramente en el lado derecho de su cama... estaba cubierta por su sábana blanca... sí, esa, su favorita... que había estado por meses guardada en el primer cajón de su cómoda  
  
Se movió algo pesada... sí, había tomado mucho anoche... y era la primera vez que tomaba... ella sentía una sed tremenda y un sabor acre en la boca  
  
Inconscientemente pasó su brazo por el lado izquierdo.. sintió la frialdad del colchón... inmediatamente escondió su brazo bajo la sábana.. se sintió sus desnudos pechos... se sintió totalmente desnuda!!!  
  
La chica se sentó bruscamente en la cama... respiró fuertemente... intentó calmarse... intentó, sobre todo, recordar.... y vaya que recordó todo, y muy bien!!! Bueno, no casi bien  
  
********************************  
  
La chica suspiró desganadamente... comenzó a dar unos pasos al frente cuando lo recordó.... debía cerrar la puerta!!!  
  
Antes de dar media vuelta escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose  
  
Ella volteó bruscamente consiguiendo así que toda la habitación de vueltas en su mente por unos segundos  
  
Distinguió a duras penas la silueta... pero si era....   
  
Hikari sonrió aliviada  
  
"Me asustaste" confesó apoyándose al mueble  
  
"No era mi intención" le contestó su varonil voz (Soy mala, no les diré el nombre, no aún, ja, ja, ja, ja!!!)  
  
"Ya es tarde!!! ¿Qué haces aquí?" la chica Yagami parecía no darse cuenta de las intenciones de su acompañante  
  
"Tenía algo pendiente"  
  
"¿Conmigo?" preguntó intrigada  
  
"Pues si no fuera contigo no estuviera aquí" casi se rió al contestarle  
  
"Bueno, bueno!!! Pero mañana, por favor.... ahora no... hablábamos después..." contestó en tono de fastidiada  
  
"¿Y quién dice que vine a hablar?"  
  
"¿Ah, no?" Kari quedó pensativa por unos instantes y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda..... entonces se reprochó mentalmente negando con la cabeza... no debía pensar mal... no de él... no de su....  
  
"No te asustes... Jamás te haría daño" afirmó acercándose para envolverla entre sus brazos de una forma muy apasionada  
  
"¿Qué pretendes? Ya te dije que hablamos después..." Kari tenía miedo, mucho miedo... ese tipo de acercamientos nunca se había dado entre ellos dos  
  
"Solo es algo pendiente" afirma de una manera muy seductora  
  
"Te dije que hablamos mañana!!!" afirmó alzando un poco el tono de voz "Así que hazme el favor d..." no pudo terminar...   
  
Él la besó...   
  
Kari quedó congelada de la impresión  
  
Nunca antes él la había besado..... ni siquiera sospechaba que se atreviera a hacerle eso... pero si son.....  
  
Intentó empujarlo... fue inútil... él tenía más fuerza y aparte de que estaba totalmente sobrio.... ella pudo sentir que no había ni una sola gota de licor en sus labios  
  
El forcejeo de ella provocaba más apasionamiento en el beso a medias, porque ella aún no le correspondía... no podía... NO DEBÍA!!!  
  
La aprisionó contra la pared.... Kari no hace ni un solo movimiento....   
  
Ella podía sentir claramente cómo él estaba más que excitado... la respiración del joven era muy agitada  
  
"Te haré el favor" contestó más seductor  
  
"Déjame.... por favor vete" casi le rogó antes de sentir como bajaba lentamente sus labios  
  
"¿Y perder esta única oportunidad?"  
  
"No quiero hacerlo" Kari trató de sutilmente alejarlo, puesto que a la fuerza no conseguía nada  
  
El chico, paciente y atrevidamente, comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de la incrédula joven  
  
Kari se cubrió inmediatamente el pecho con sus brazos  
  
"Te ves encantadora" sonrió entre la luz y la oscuridad  
  
"No!!! Ya basta" Kari tembló al decirlo...   
  
El joven la abrazó sutilmente... Kari, con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele de los ojos, se recostó temerosa en su pecho.... él no podía estarle haciendo esto... no él!!!   
  
Sintió su confortable aroma de hombre.... un cariño especial hacia él aún en esas circunstancias  
  
"Tú tienes la culpa" le confesó el muchacho  
  
Kari, debido a que se hallaba apegada a su pecho, sintió como si se lo hubiese dicho al oído   
  
"¿Yo?" Hikari se mordió el labio inferior... Quizá tenía razón  
  
"Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo detenerme" suavemente le tomó el rostro y volvió a besarla  
  
Ella no volvió a responder.... volvieron a forcejear cuando él comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca de ella  
  
Kari estuvo por morderlo, pero por otra parte dudaba.... no era que no quería entregársele.... es que ellos eran....   
  
"Si te atreves a morderme dejaré la delicadeza" le advirtió al percatarse de sus intenciones  
  
Hikari lo miró más que asombrada.... él jamás se había portado así con ella... Nunca la había amenazado!!!  
  
Por otra parte el mareo y el cansancio le quitaba fuerzas a la chica  
  
El joven la subió a un mesón que estaba a la altura perfecta...... Allí le tomó los brazos y se los abrió dejando a la vista de la media luz su formado y femenino busto  
  
Con cuidado deslizó sus dedos por medio de los senos  
  
La chica de cabellera castaña suspiró profundamente sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecerse a cada contacto de su piel contra los dedos del chico  
  
Él comenzó a besarle el cuello.... Hikari tenía las manos en la base del mesón y apretó los dientes ferozmente al sentir como la lengua del joven se deslizaba con toda libertad por sus hombros  
  
Más que nada quería callar esa sensación que le nacía en su cuerpo.... nerviosa se hizo un poco para atrás pero oh, sorpresa!!! Él tenía sus manos en la espalda evitándole la huida  
  
La acercó más hacia él....comenzó a masajearle uno de los senos... ella bajó la mirada y dejó de apretar los dientes pero sus labios comenzaron a temblar  
  
Suspiró profundamente al sentir uno de sus pezones en la boca del chico.. un fuerte latir le invadía en su pecho.... inconscientemente sus femeninas manos se apoyaron en la cabellera del joven.... pero ni lo alejaba ni lo acercaba...   
  
Repentinamente una corriente la sacudió ligeramente... trataba de no sentir nada, pero no podía... sin darse cuenta de sus labios brotaban leves gemidos lo que le permitía al joven continuar con su placentera labor  
  
Las ansias le llenaban más... aunque una mínima parte de ella le gritaba por reaccionar... esa escasa parte de raciocinio desapareció totalmente al sentir su primer orgasmo  
  
Hikari se estremeció más y su respiración se agitó.... respiraba por la boca......  
  
El joven bajó con sus labios sin prisa alguna.... ya se había dado cuenta que nada lo detendría.... llegó hasta su ombligo.... ella gemía placenteramente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse más en aquellas sensaciones al momento que deslizaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de quien se estaba convirtiendo en su amante  
  
Kari no lo guiaba... simplemente seguía el transcurso que quería explorar el chico que mientras más bajaba más la excitaba  
  
Sus varoniles manos terminaron por deshacerse del vestido de la chica.... lentamente le  
acarició las finas piernas dándole masajes circulares  
  
El joven sonrió al quitarse sin inconveniente alguno la última prenda que cubría a la chica Yagami  
  
Kari aguantó un suspiro al momento que le abrió las piernas e introdujo su rostro entre ellas... primero la besó calmadamente.... luego comenzó a chuparla.... ella gimió más fuerte.... comenzó a introducirle la lengua haciendo estremecerla más  
  
La de melena castaña gimió más que ruidosamente.... su vagina brotó el líquido de la excitación..... su cuerpo tenso comenzó a relajarse... el chico saboreaba su premio  
  
El muchacho comenzó a quitarse la camisa (ya era hora, no?) Hikari bajó la mirada nerviosa... no tenía ni fuerzas físicas ni fuerza de voluntad para escapar de las redes del placer... Totalmente desnudo, la abrazó contra sí... Kari escondió su rostro en el hombro del chico... sintió que seguía acariciándola por la espalda... nuevamente ella respiraba por la boca tratando de calmar esa tembladera que le invadía el cuerpo  
  
La tomó del rostro y volvió a besarla... ella no opuso resistencia alguna.... ni siquiera cuando le introdujo la lengua... el chico le mordió suavemente los labios....   
  
Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del muchacho.... Kari sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir como le insertaba un dedo en la vagina.... se quejó entre sus labios a la vez que se separaba ligeramente de su pecho... ella no sabía a dónde mirar... posó sus ojos en la ropa del chico que estaba en el mismo mesón en donde ella estaba sentada  
  
"Cuidado" le suplicó estremeciéndose y abrazándose a su masculino cuerpo, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo  
  
El tipo asintió delicadamente moviendo suavemente su dedo dentro de ella haciéndola sentir muy bien, demasiado bien  
  
Ella reveló gemidos de éxtasis y deslizó sus dedos por medio de la varonil cabellera... lo miró por unos instantes.... no podía aún creer lo que estaba pasando... pero tampoco podía detenerse ya  
  
El chico estiró su mano libre para alcanzar su pantalón y del bolsillo obtener cierto paquete...  
  
Un latir inmenso sentía ella en su pecho, justo en el lado izquierdo.... ¿Acaso él estaba preparado para ese momento? ¿Con ella?  
  
Seguro que si no estuviera tan excitada como lo estaba en ese momento allí acababa todo  
  
El chico abrió el paquetito sacando del mismo un condón... ella no dijo nada en lo absoluto.... el chico se lo colocó en donde corresponde (ustedes saben en donde, no? ^^)  
  
Comenzó a sobarle las piernas con la mano que aún tenía libre.... la otra seguía ocupada... pero fue por poco tiempo... sacó su dedo de la vagina  
  
Kari se mordió los labios al sentir como él se acercaba más... ella sabía lo que vendría... ¿Lo ansiaba?  
  
Nuevamente la mente intentó hacerla razonar... ella ahora intentó detenerlo... intentó hablar... apenas pudo abrir la boca pero él volvió a besarla, como si sospechara del raciocinio que la invadió  
  
Ella se sintió en peligro... su virginidad estaba en peligro.. Y cuando ella estaba en peligro quien solía rescatarla era...  
  
"Takeru" gimió claramente apartándose de sus labios y esquivándole la mirada...   
  
Una vibración la sacó de sus pensamientos... ya no había marcha atrás... Kari abrió más la boca sintiendo como su interior, dolorosamente, se ajusta a la invasión.  
  
Kari suspiró, incapaz de decir cualquier palabra coherente... el joven estaba siendo muy delicado con ella, mientras más terreno ganaba más la acariciaba y besaba... la estimulaba para que no sienta dolor, pero el desgarre es inevitable y con ello el dolor, pero pudo soportarlo  
  
Lo escuchó suspirar profundamente.... la tomó de las piernas...   
  
Kari dejó la cabellera del chico para apretar el borde del mesón... sus gemidos subieron sutilmente de tono... sentía todo su caluroso cuerpo temblar... de sus labios solo salían quejidos placenteros  
  
Casi gritó cuando llegó al orgasmo.... estaba más que agotada... se recostó en el pecho del chico sintiendo su varonil aroma y la agitación que lo llenaba  
  
El chico estaba satisfecho... se separó de ella y se quitó el condón lleno de semen... también la pasó genial  
  
La tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó en peso hasta dejarla en la cama.... la depositó con cuidado... la besó suavemente en la mejilla.... en la barbilla... en los labios  
  
"Estoy cansada" suplicó al sentir como se posaba sobre ella  
  
No respondió... siguió acariciándola y besando.... Kari sintió la excitación del chico... ella dirigió las manos a la entrepierna de su amante... lo tocó... lo acarició... lo estimuló...   
  
"¿T-Tú?" apenas él pudo decir con voz temblorosa  
  
Kari parecía presa del deseo y la curiosidad... él sintió como comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo... por un momento pensó que después de todo ella lo estaba disfrutando  
  
Ella sentía el duro miembro en su boca... le complacía oír los gemidos del chico... sintió que algo se llenaba dentro de ella...   
  
Aturdido aún por la grandiosa experiencia, la toma entre sus brazos y la recuesta en la cama..... Kari le rodea la espalda con sus piernas  
  
Se unen en un profundo beso... Kari le correspondió con ansias....  
  
Nuevamente comienza a adentrarse en ella... esta vez era diferente... el caucho no estaba incluido  
  
Kari cerró los ojos y abrazó su espalda... cada instante lo disfrutaba al máximo  
  
Llegaron al orgasmo... todas las fuerzas de ella la abandonaron por completo  
  
Él se levantó y abrió uno de los cajones de la habitación sacando una suave y blanca sábana.. la cubrió y le besó amorosamente la frente  
  
********************  
  
Ella se tiró en la cama... recordó la calidez, la ternura... la excitación y el placer que experimentó con...  
  
Con....  
  
Con....  
  
Kari meneó la cabeza...   
  
Intentó recordar....  
  
Pero no lo logró!!!  
  
Su subconsciente se guardó el nombre del tipo que anoche le había arrebatado la virginidad  
  
Continuará............  
  
Notas: Hola a todos... ja, ja... de aquí el título "¿Quién fue?"  
No diré mucho, los dejaré con la intriga... tenemos ya muchas opciones  
Y aquí vienen los candidatos:  
1. ¿Fue Davis, que regresó sus pasos y dispuesto a hacer realidad lo que dijo?  
2. ¿Fue Tai, que no halló otra forma de saberlo? (Disculpen a los que no les gusta el Taikari, pero es POSIBILIDAD)  
3. ¿Fue Ken, que quiso averiguar más profundamente todo?  
4. ¿Fue Matt, que quería quitarse la duda?  
5. ¿Fue Michael, que quedó fascinado con ella?  
6. ¿Fue Tk, que estaba celoso?  
  
El orden mencionado no implica nada... sinceramente ya tengo al culpable pero quisiera leer lo que opinan en un r/r o e-mail a:   
hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com   
  
Por favor díganme quien creen que fue? Sí? Incluyan motivos, quizá den con el correcto y me ayuden a justificarlo  
Lean el fict nuevamente... imaginen al culpable.... tal vez fui obvia en alguna parte.. es que aún soy novata.... ^^ disculparán, please   
  
Pronto las averiguaciones de Kari para aclarar "ese detalle" de su vida  
  
Ah... antes de que me olvide... Hikari Takaishi (no yo, yo soy Hikari traviesa) para ser más exacta: dragonzukino.. ¿Qué tal? Síp, amiga... tengo un tornillo más flojo que tú....   
Y qué pena!!! Ni tú sabes el desenlace de esto... no demoraré mucho en poner la continuación, eso se los aseguro... pues mi maqueavélica y desquiciada pero en el fondo romántica mente trabaja en nuevos ficts que también serán lemons pero no tan alocados como este 


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola a todos!!! Les confieso que estuve por dejar botado este fict pero un par de ánimos no me vinieron nada mal, como se habrán dado cuenta...  
  
En el capítulo anterior: Hikari se despertó recordando que la noche anterior la pasó muy placenteramente bien... pero no recuerda con quien...  
  
Sé que esto es una estupidez tremenda y quizá un argumento hueco, incluso una locura (ya me lo han dicho) pero es mi primer fict y trato de hacerlo lo más interesante posible  
  
Ah, Zelshamada (vaya nick y ya me explicaron el porqué ¬ ¬ ) Respecto al capítulo 1: ¿Dai no diría nada en la fiesta? ¿Qué edad tienes? No conoces mucho a los chicos.... aparte que Motomiya lo dijo más para alejar a todos los pretendientes de Kari y sobre todo una pelea que el de pelos alborotados (pero aún así es lindo) tiene en contra del rubio TC (según me he enterado le distorsiona el nombre.... ingenuo y lindo mi Dai)  
  
Capítulo 6: ¿Taichi Yagami? ¿Takeru Takaishi? ¿Daisuke Motomiya? ¿Ken Ichijouji? ¿Yamato Ishida? ¿Michael....? (alguien que me ayude con el apellido del americano... creo que ese es otro misterio ^.~ )  
  
Ella se tiró en la cama... recordó la calidez, la ternura... la excitación y el placer que experimentó con...  
  
Con....  
  
Con....  
  
Kari meneó la cabeza...  
  
Intentó recordar....  
  
Pero no lo logró!!!  
  
Su subconsciente se guardó el nombre del tipo que anoche le había arrebatado la virginidad  
  
"Tranquila... tranquila... ¿Cuántas tomaste que ni siquiera recuerdas quien te quitó la virginidad?" se reprochó saliendo de la cama y cubriéndose con una bata  
  
Seis, para quienes no llevaron la cuenta, ¡¡¡SEIS!!! y de esas que queman la garganta a su paso  
  
"Es una estupidez, recuerdo calidez, que no debía ceder, me gritó al principio... nunca antes me había gritado, todas esas sensaciones las tengo en mi mente" La chica se servía agua mineral con limón y le adicionaba dos pastillas efervescentes para combatir la resaca  
  
"Recuerdo sus besos, incluso la forma en qué me lo hizo y hasta cuántas veces me lo hizo Y NO RECUERDO QUIEN FUE" se tomó de golpe el vaso  
  
Comenzó a ordenar en su mente:  
  
- Él no bebió... no tenía una sola gota de licor  
  
- Su fragancia.... le inspiraba ternura, mucha ternura  
  
- Y hace el amor de una forma sorprendente  
  
Ante su último pensamiento Kari se reprendió mentalmente ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso?  
  
"Yo no debía aceptar" comenzó Yagami al ingresar a la ducha y dejar caer el agua fría por su ya no virgen cuerpo  
  
********************* // El forcejeo de ella provocaba más apasionamiento en el beso a medias, porque ella aún no le correspondía... no podía... NO DEBÍA!!! //  
  
// "Desde hace cuanto vives sola... porque...... ¿Vives sola?"//  
  
*********************  
  
De aquí a cuándo a Tai le interesó por la compañía de departamento de ella... Quizá quería asegurarse de que estaba sola  
  
En esos instantes Kari dudaba hasta de su sombra... así que se vistió y agarrando sus llaves se dirigió al departamento de su hermano dispuesta a aclarar todo  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Hermana" fue el saludo que le contestó su medio somnoliento consanguíneo mayor "¿Aún dormido?" preguntó intrigada Hikari "Te emborrachaste anoche"  
  
Taichi la miró un tanto molesto cruzándose de brazos  
  
"Miren quien habla, hasta hace unas horas no podías ni mantenerte de pie... el mundo se te caía encima y ni cuenta te dabas" afirmó Taichi  
  
"¿Por qué el interrogatorio de anoche?" Kari le esquivó el anterior tema  
  
Taichi palideció al momento.. le esquivó los ojos a su hermana... como si hubiese sido descubierto en algo  
  
"No importa ya" contestó yendo al refrigerador a buscar agua, jugo o lo que sea para ofrecérsela  
  
*********************  
  
// El joven la abrazó sutilmente... Kari, con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele de los ojos, se recostó temerosa en su pecho.... él no podía estarle haciendo esto... no él!!!//  
  
*********************  
  
"No mi hermano" se dijo mordiéndose los labios preocupada  
  
Cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación de la recámara se abre... y una conocida chica sale cubierta solamente por la camisa de Taichi  
  
"¡¡¡HIKARI!!!" exclamó entre nerviosa y asombrada  
  
Kari parpadeó un par de veces viendo fijamente la cabellera alborotada y pelirroja que hacían perfecta combinación con sus mejillas y con el color de su emblema - Amor - (Sí!!!! Era Sora)  
  
Tenía la camisa de su hermano, salía de la habitación de su hermano, eso significaba una sola cosa: Sora había pasado la noche con Tai  
  
La menor Yagami suspiró aliviada...  
  
(Espero que los anti-taikari estén tranquilos y satisfechos... igual, me da cosa esta combinación y prefiero taiora... aparte ya lo dije, ya tengo al culpable.. pero no se crean que eliminaré de esta forma a los demás candidatos... sólo, repito, me daba cosa esta pareja)  
  
"No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que me alegra verte" confesó la pequeña no tan pequeña y sin más palabras salió del departamento  
  
Por unos instantes se sintió muy feliz... era un gran alivio para su alma  
  
"¡¡¡Estás feliz!!!" observó el rubio  
  
"Sí" confesó la chica con una amplia sonrisa pero repentinamente recordó que no recordaba (¡Qué loca frase! @_@) quien había sido aquel.... y todos, para ella, eran sospechosos... todos menos Taichi  
  
"¿Ya desayunaste?" preguntó amigablemente  
  
"No" respondió aún dudosa  
  
"Vamos" la invitó y sin esperar respuesta alguna la lleva a un local de comida rápida... se sentaron cerca de la puerta y comenzaron a ver el menú  
  
"¿Y qué tal?" comenzó dudosa Kari  
  
"¿Qué tal de qué?" preguntó intrigado Takeru (Lindo nombre)  
  
Kari tragó saliva... y negó con la cabeza  
  
"¿Cómo amaneciste?" preguntó Tk en un tono un tanto preocupado  
  
"Con un poco de resaca" respondió mirándolo fijamente  
  
Su amigo, como siempre, amable y pasivo  
  
*********************  
  
// Hikari lo miró más que asombrada.... él jamás se había portado así con ella... Nunca la había amenazado!!! //  
  
*********************  
  
Tenía esa duda en su mente.. ¿Takeru Takaishi? ¿él se atrevió a....?  
  
"Hola, chicos" interrumpió Dai sentándose junto a Kari y mirando la expresión del rostro de Tk  
  
El rostro del rubio fue sumamente pasivo...  
  
"¿Y cómo estás?" tartamudeó un poco Hikari  
  
"¿Lo dices por lo de anoche?" preguntó Dai  
  
Kari trató de no malinterpretar las palabras... anoche... anoche.. sí, era cierto, anoche ella le había dicho en un tono algo fuerte que la dejara en paz...  
  
"Pues algo cansado... no dormí bien" replicó Motomiya haciendo estremecer a la chica  
  
*********************  
  
El chico, paciente y atrevidamente, comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido de la incrédula joven  
  
"Pero.. ¿No quisieras que te acompañara?" comentó seductoramente  
  
*********************  
  
- Dai suele ser algo atrevido - pensó Kari esquivándole la mirada a ambos chicos  
  
"¿Y qué hacen?" preguntó Motomiya  
  
"Pues desayunando" respondió Tk  
  
Daivis miró su reloj  
  
"Vaya, y son las 2:15 pm Yo también me atrasé con mi desayuno" expresó el chico  
  
"Todos nos hemos atrasado con el desayuno" replicó Michael sentándose junto a Tk  
  
"Hola, toma asiento" le bromeó Daivis  
  
"Ja, ja... chistosito.... Oye, ¿Por qué no te pides una orden anti-resaca?" dijo Michael  
  
"¿Y por qué no vas tú?" respondió algo tosco Motomiya  
  
"Pues por mi parte dame permiso, Michael... invité a Kari a desayunar" replicó Takeru  
  
"Y ya que te has levantado.. anda y pide dos desayunos más" respondió sonriendo ampliamente Daivis  
  
"Está bien" afirmó Michael cediendo en esta ocasión pero no muy a gusto ¬ ¬  
  
Los dos rubios fueron a la caja a ordenar sus pedidos  
  
"Oye, Kari.... ahora que se fueron... tengo que preguntarte algo..."  
  
Kari lo mira por unos instantes  
  
"Yo también tengo que preguntarte algo"  
  
"Disculpa que no te ceda el paso pero la duda me carcome el alma... en la madrugada cuando dijiste -Takeru - eso fue porqu..."  
  
"¿Y qué te cuentas, linda?"  
  
Michael había interrumpido a Daivis  
  
Kari miró asombrada a Motomiya.... ¿Cómo él supo que ella mencionó a...  
  
Hikari se levantó sobresaltada y salió apresurada del establecimiento  
  
Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos  
  
"¡¡¡Fue Daivis, fue Daivis!!!" la chica corrió sin cesar hasta que se halló en el parque frente al mar  
  
Comenzó a analizar su situación  
  
"No me cabe la duda que fue él... ¿Por qué entonces estoy llorando?"  
  
Suspiró profundamente  
  
"De seguro que ahora pensará que soy una resbalosa... mencioné a Tk en ese momento... cuando estaba con Daivis"  
  
Kari se ocultó el rostro con las manos sintiendo las lágrimas mojarle la cara... cuando de pronto su mente se le aclaró un poco más  
  
*********************  
  
"Si te atreves a morderme dejaré la delicadeza" le advirtió al percatarse de sus intenciones Hikari lo miró más que asombrada....  
  
*********************  
  
Recordó sus profundos y seductores ojos azules... tal como los tiene...  
  
"¿Qué te ocurre, Kari?" preguntó preocupado y en su típico tono suave Ken Ichijouji, ese precioso hombre de cabellera lacia y ojos azules  
  
Notas: ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Me han de querer masacrar, ¿No?  
  
Ahora vamos con las conclusiones:  
  
1.- Daivis no tiene ojos azules, está descartado... ¿Entonces, cómo él supo que Kari mencionó a Tk? Eso lo explicaré después, dejen que me invente una excusa buena porque ni yo misma lo sé... ja, ja, ja mentira, sí tengo el motivo ^.~  
  
2.- Tai lo descarté en el primer instante... les aseguro que apenas lo publiqué me arrepentí de incluirlo en el grupo... lo lamento por los fanáticos del Taikari, pero yo no estoy en ellos... solo de pensar en estar en el lugar de Kari... y ¿Con mi hermano? O_o!!! Por favor!!! Táchenme de mente cerrada y lo que sea, pero respeto sus opiniones así que respeten la mía, ¿Sí?  
  
3.- Y bueno, entonces nos quedamos que tanto Ken,, como Michael, como Tk y como Yamato tienen los ojos azules... ¿Qué tal hasta ahora?  
  
Si no deseas dejar un review no lo hagas, pero tu opinión es importante para mí, así que aunque sea un e-mail, sí? Ahora si deseas enviarme pasajes al digimundo (como si se pudiera ¬ ¬) felicitaciones, críticas constructivas a: hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com ¿Verdad que soy traviesa? 


	7. Capitulo 7

En el capítulo anterior: Kari Yagami ha descartado a dos hombres de sus investigaciones... ahora tiene a 4 sospechosos más... ¿Aclarará esa nebulosa de su mente? ¿Me enviarán sus intrigas a mi e-mail? ¿Batiré records en reviews? Hasta ahora... no lo creo = (  
  
Pero no importa... sé que un par de personas (por el momento) sigue la trama de esta historia y me han dicho sus sospechas.. ¿Tendrán ellas razón? Bueno, ya dejo de hacer estos tontos juegos de preguntas, no sea que mis pocos lectores me cojan fastidio  
  
Sigamos con la historia... Kari estaba llorando creyendo que el culpable había sido Daivis, pero a última hora recordó un importante detalle del ladrón de su virginidad... sus azules ojos  
  
Capítulo 7: Ojos azules  
  
*********************  
  
Recordó sus profundos y seductores ojos azules... tal como los tiene...  
  
"¿Qué te ocurre, Kari?" preguntó preocupado y en su típico tono suave  
  
"Ken..." musitó Kari levantando la mirada y hallando justamente los bellos ojos azules del delgado y apuesto muchacho (Ah!!!! Este chico es guapo!!! ¡¡¡No me digan que no!!! **Suspiro**)  
  
"Te pasa algo y muy grave... ¿Por qué estás llorando?" el joven se puso en cuclillas frente a ella  
  
Kari comenzó a temblar, pero esto pasó desapercibido para Ichijouji... la chica, en su mente, comenzó a analizarlo  
  
********************** Ken, por su parte, se acercó al grupo que se estaba formando... (Tk, Kari, Davis, Michael, Codi) y entre risas y palabras le entregó una copa a la chica Yagami ----------- Él la besó...  
  
Kari quedó congelada de la impresión  
  
Nunca antes él la había besado..... ni siquiera sospechaba que se atreviera a hacerle eso...  
  
**********************  
  
La chica negó con la cabeza... ¿Ken Ichijouji? ¡¡Por todos los cielos!!! Si Miyako se entera Kari estará muerta!!!  
  
La chica Yagami palideció.... Ken la toma de las manos sumamente preocupado  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?" volvió a insistir el chico  
  
"Pues..." intentó comenzar Kari nerviosamente  
  
**********************  
  
ella gemía placenteramente y cerró los ojos para concentrarse más en aquellas sensaciones al momento que deslizaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de quien se estaba convirtiendo en su amante  
  
**********************  
  
"Rubio" se dijo a sí misma aún meditando... parecía que las nebulosas en su mente de iban dispersando  
  
"¿Rubio?" repitió intrigado Ken  
  
"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" escuchó una femenina voz  
  
"Pues te aseguro que no lo sé" replicó Ken levantando la mirada hacia la tercera persona  
  
Kari ahogó una exclamación.... el joven tenía pequeñas marcas alrededor del cuello  
  
- Esto aclara mis dudas, yo no hice eso - Kari se mordió los labios ante sus reflexiones  
  
"Kari ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Yolei acercándose hasta su amiga  
  
Kari asintió un poco más aliviada... ella sabía que a Miyako le gustaba Ken desde que tenía 12 años.... y se hubiese sentido basura si se hubiese acostado con él... aunque la manera en que el misterioso hombre estimuló a Kari hizo que se olvidara de todo y de todos  
  
- Pero es rubio... - pensó Hikari secándose las lágrimas  
  
"Por favor, confía en nosotros" replicó intrigada Inoue  
  
"Pasaron la noche juntos, ¿No?" preguntó directamente Yagami  
  
Yolei palideció al instante... Ken soltó una sonrisa nerviosa  
  
"Pues.... pues...." Miyako comenzó a tartamudear nerviosamente....  
  
"Si eso te da más confianza para decirnos lo que te pasa, pues sí... Yolei y yo pasamos la noche juntos y no jugando a las cartas, precisamente"  
  
Hikari rió suavemente... sus sospechas se cerraban a 3 chicos ahora... la chica Yagami suspiró profundamente antes de confesar su pesar  
  
"Es que anoche bebí demasiado... quizá para otra persona eso era nada... pero en mi vida había tomado.. y no recuerdo casi nada de lo que hice anoche... estoy asustada"  
  
"Pues... en el baile... todo normal... bailaste con Daivis, Michael y Tk" recordó Ken  
  
"Si a eso último se le puede llamar baile" replicó Miyako riendo recordando también la noche anterior  
  
Kari volvió a sonreír menos tensa.... después de todo... al paso que iba.. va a llegar con el susodicho al anochecer  
  
"Los dejo, chicos... tengo mucho que pensar" se despidió Kari levantándose y yendo a caminar alrededor del parque  
  
Yolei miró un tanto apenada a su amiga... después se abrazó a su chico ( Fanáticos del Miyaken = que yo!!! Estamos felices, no? )  
  
Eran cerca de las 18:29 pm cuando la joven estaba abrazándose a sí misma  
  
"Con frío.... con hambre y aún con dudas" se dijo y de pronto recordó que dejó plantado a Tk  
  
Se mordió los labios.. ¿Por qué dijo - Takeru - en pleno momento? ¿Por qué Daivis sabía que ella mencionó a Tk?  
  
"Al fin te hallo, mi hermano te está buscando como loco" escuchó la masculina voz del apuesto Ishida *_*  
  
"Matt" expresó Kari aún abrazándose (Mmmmm..... ¿Les he dicho que me encanta el Yamakari?)  
  
"Y andas congelándote por lo visto" el caballeroso y apuesto rubio (**Suspiros**) se saca la chaqueta y se la brinda  
  
Kari acepta gustosa... comenzaron a caminar rumbo al departamento de la chica.... entonces los miles pensamientos volvieron a perturbarla cuando se percató del suave aroma en la chaqueta del joven  
  
************************  
  
Sintió su confortable aroma de hombre.... un cariño especial hacia él aún en esas circunstancias  
  
************************  
  
- Él es rubio.... su aroma encaja... tiene ojos azules.... yo lo estimo bastante.... - Kari comenzó a sospechar más del hermano de Takeru  
  
Yamato se da cuenta de la perturbación de Kari... e incluso algo iba a decirle, pero se alejó un poco de la pensativa muchacha que ni se percata de la desaparición del chico  
  
Kari aún pensativa metió las manos en el bolsillo cuando halló una factura de una farmacia.... el concepto era... por un preservativo...  
  
"Fue él" dijo en voz alta y voltea buscando al rubio pero no lo halla  
  
Notas: ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ven esto hasta ahora? Está largo, no? ¿Ya tienen al culpable? Creo que fui algo obvia... Por favor, quiero que me enteren de cuánto sufren con esta intriga... ya un par de personas me dijeron al culpable, pero... luego de leer este capítulo... ¿Están seguras? ¿¿¿Y qué me dices ahora, reieva99??? ¿Y tú, dragón? Pero calma, calma... el siguiente será el ansiado capítulo final.. por el momento... sufran!!! Ja, ja, ja, ja ja, ja, ja ja, ja, ja....... Ah... quieren que escriba la parte Miyaken o la de Taiora o un Mishiro? Les prometo que si hay una sola solicitud la haré con mucho gusto, pero en este fict solo me concentraré en Kari, entonces eso sería como capítulo escondido o algo así.... bueno, nos vemos 


	8. Final

En el capítulo anterior: Kari ha deducido hasta ahora que el culpable es Yamato!!! ¡¡Qué breve!! Y ahora...  
  
El ansiado, esperado y último Capítulo 8: ¡¡¡Fuiste tú!!!  
  
************************  
  
Yamato se da cuenta de la perturbación de Kari... e incluso algo iba a decirle, pero se alejó un poco de la pensativa muchacha que ni se percata de la desaparición del chico  
  
Kari aún pensativa metió las manos en el bolsillo cuando halló una factura de una farmacia.... el concepto era... por un preservativo...  
  
"Fue él" dijo en voz alta y voltea buscando al rubio pero no lo halla  
  
- No me queda ni una duda FUE MATT!!! - los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por la voz del susodicho  
  
Kari se dejó guiar por los gritos, el alboroto era tremendo...  
  
"¡¡¡Ya basta!!!" reclamó fastidiado Ishida agarrando a su enfurecido hermano  
  
"Suéltame" expresó rabiado Motomiya a Michael  
  
"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Kari y se asombra de ver al menor rubio con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la boca  
  
Ella retrocedió perturbada... entonces dirige su mirada a Daivis y quedó O_o  
  
Dai estaba con la cara casi destrozada (Mmmmmm..... tendré que alejarme por una temporada de cierta personita, o al menos no pedirle ayuda acerca de ideas de cómo tratar a Dai, pero para locura mía me gustó la idea ^^!! )  
  
"Daisuke, Takeru" les llamó por sus verdaderos nombres totalmente confundida de la actitud de sus amigos... ella no se imaginaba que ellos pelearían de esa forma... je, je... ni siquiera sospechaba por qué se estaban peleando de esa forma... ustedes, sí, no?  
  
"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" exigió saber la chica  
  
"Nada" mintió Takeru  
  
"Nada" afirmó Daisuke  
  
Ambos se soltaron al mismo tiempo de sus respectivos rubios sujetadores..... Matt se lleva aparte a su hermano y comienzan a secretear entre ellos  
  
"Maldito seas, Takaishi" recalcó Motomiya entre dientes pero perfectamente entendible  
  
Kari negó con la cabeza...  
  
"Vaya, vaya.... la Luz es la discordia" comentó un tanto asombrado Michael  
  
Kari miró perturbada a Michael  
  
************************  
  
  
  
"Tú tienes la culpa"  
  
************************  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza - Pero si ya sé que fue Matt - se dijo mentalmente  
  
Daivis miró unos instantes a Kari  
  
"Puedo explicarlo" afirmó Motomiya  
  
"Explícalo, con lujosos detalles" desafió Michael  
  
"Ya calla" reclamó Dai  
  
"Verás, Kari... anoche, en la fiesta..." comenzó Daivis  
  
Kari sintió como la tomaban del brazo... era Matt quien comenzó a hablarle al oído  
  
"Te pido un favor, llévate a mi hermano de aquí... está como un león enfurecido... y no creo poder controlarlo"  
  
Kari asintió  
  
Luego Matt se dirigió hacia Tk  
  
"Acompáñala, Tk, así despejarás tus ideas"  
  
"¿Cómo que acompáñala? ¿Con qué derecho te atreves? ¡¡¡TÚ!!!" comenzó a discutir Motomiya (Sip, he cambiado la personalidad de este chico... aunque no tanto ^^)  
  
Los dos jóvenes se alejaron a pesar de los descontrolados gritos de Daisuke (Calma, calma lindo que ya voy yo ^^)  
  
Kari se aferró más a la chaqueta que tenía... eran ya las 19:45 pm... corría una helada brisa... miró por unos instantes al aún enfurecido rubio.... recordó lo que a ella le pasó con Matt (al menos eso aún pensaba ella) y miró nerviosa a Tk  
  
"¿Qué te pasó esta tarde?" preguntó preocupado su amigo tratando de dispersar su coraje  
  
"No fue nada" recalcó esquivándole la mirada  
  
"¿Por nada saliste abruptamente del local?" preguntó ahora intrigado  
  
"No es nada... una duda que tenía" suspiró profunda y nostálgicamente - ¿Y ahora que pensará Matt? Dije el nombre de su hermano!!! - meditó ella  
  
"¿No has comido?" preguntó el rubio  
  
Kari negó con la cabeza  
  
"Vamos" intentó llevarla a un restaurante  
  
De pronto Hikari comenzó a sollozar y lo abrazó un poco fuerte  
  
"¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó Takaishi intentando soltarse de ella porque le topaba las adoloridas costillas  
  
Kari se percató que su amigo no estaba físicamente bien  
  
- Estoy siendo egoísta... Tk está un poco herido y yo preocupándome de lo que ya está hecho - meditó la chica  
  
"Vamos a curarte" dijo Kari pasivamente  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Pero nada" replicó la chica  
  
Al poco tiempo estuvieron en el departamento del joven, Kari lo conocía (al departamento) tanto como al suyo propio, así que fue directamente al estante del baño en busca del botiquín  
  
Escuchó al teléfono  
  
"Sí, estoy acá... No, no hay más peleas, Matt"  
  
Kari sobresaltó al oír la voz de Yamato (¿O Matt? ¿Cuál queda mejor?)  
  
"No, aún no... sí, claro..."  
  
Cuando Kari volvió Tk ya había terminado de hablar con Matt  
  
La chica sacó un poco de agua oxigenada y la humedeció en algodón, limpió el rostro de su amigo tratando de sacarse de la mente a Matt  
  
"¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó Tk  
  
"No es nada" respondió Kari  
  
El rubio la tomó del rostro y la miró...  
  
"Algo te inquieta" aseguró  
  
"No, ya no"  
  
Tk la miró un tanto intrigado  
  
"Si tú lo dices"  
  
Kari levantó la camisa del chico y deslizó suavemente..... el algodón para desinfectar una pequeña herida ^.~  
  
"Deberían dejar de irse a golpes, ya se parecen a mi hermano y a Matt" a Kari le costó mencionar al mayor rubio y esto Tk lo notó  
  
"¿Te acuerdas?" preguntó Tk  
  
"Sí, Tai me contó que en el digimundo muchas veces se fueron de golpes, incluso una vez en mi presencia cuan..."  
  
"No, no me refiero a eso" interrumpió Tk  
  
"¿Ah, no?" preguntó Kari y quedó pensativa... sintió una especie de deja vu (esa sensación de que estás repitiendo algún acontecimiento de tu vida)  
  
La chica sutilmente comenzaba a alejarse del rubio, pero él la aprisionó entre sus brazos  
  
Sin palabras acerca su rostro más al de ella y la besa profundamente, como si ya conociera sus labios  
  
Kari rompe el beso y su primera reacción fue abofetearlo  
  
Ella miró la marca que había dejado en la mejilla de su - amigo -  
  
***************************  
  
"¿Ah, no?" Kari quedó pensativa por unos instantes y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda..... entonces se reprochó mentalmente negando con la cabeza... no debía pensar mal... no de él... no de su....  
  
--- Mejor amigo ---  
  
Ella se sintió en peligro... su virginidad estaba en peligro.. Y cuando ella estaba en peligro quien solía rescatarla era...  
  
"Takeru" gimió claramente apartándose de sus labios y esquivándole la mirada...  
  
--- Pero ¿Cómo Takeru la iba a rescatar si era él quien se adueñaba de su cuerpo? ---  
  
***************************  
  
Kari bajó la mirada ante sus pensamientos.... la neblina estaba dispersa...  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza confundida.... su mente le había revelado claramente el rostro de Takaishi  
  
"No lo recuerdas bien" replicó Takeru acercándose a ella y acorralándola en la pared  
  
Ella no decía nada.... ni hacía nada... Tk comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la joven  
  
- Son tus manos - meditó sintiendo como deslizaba sus dedos por medio de sus senos de la misma forma en que lo había hecho la madrugada anterior  
  
Hikari suspiró profundamente sintiendo los labios del rubio recorriéndole el cuello  
  
*********************  
  
"Las llaves de tu departamento se me están clavando en la cadera" dijo mirándolo tiernamente  
  
Tk le esquivó la mirada  
  
*********************  
  
- Ahora sé que no fueron las llaves de su departamento - sonrió levemente, no pudo sonreír más.... Tk estaba metido en sus senos, explorando nuevamente y con mucho más detalle cada milímetro de su piel  
  
Se unieron en un profundo beso, Tk se la llevó directo a la cama, en el camino se despojaron de todo lo que les cubría la piel  
  
El rubio la acarició calmadamente por todas partes.... Kari sonrió extrañamente feliz...  
  
- Fuiste tú... Takeru - ella comenzó a corresponder a los besos y caricias atrevidas de Takaishi  
  
Se dejó llevar por sus manos, por sus labios, por esa sensación que le nacía en la piel al tenerlo cerca, de esa excitante forma... Kari reveló gemidos profundos... intensos... mucho más fuertes que antes....  
  
Takeru rodó sobre ella y la toma del rostro para volver a besarla profundamente, con ansias, con desesperación... Kari correspondió con misma intensidad.... o incluso más... mientras sus femeninas manos iban bajando cada vez más dirigiéndose a cierta zona ^^  
  
"No p..pensé que... no recordab..bas bien" intentó hablar Tk, pero como que las caricias de Kari le dificultaban las palabras  
  
"Estaba un poco mareada" dijo con una amplia sonrisa y comenzó a ser más delicada  
  
"¿De quiénes sospechabas?" Tk suspiró profundamente al suave tacto...  
  
"Hasta de mi sombra" Kari volvió a besarlo en los labios  
  
"Incluso de mi hermano" Takeru le mordió suavemente los labios  
  
Kari asintió un tanto apenada (Qué va!!! ¡¡¡Apenadísima!!!)  
  
"¿Qué te parece si luego hablamos?" preguntó ella a su oído  
  
Takeru le contestó acariciándole las piernas muy apasionadamente... deslizó lentamente su lengua por medio del hombro de la chica... Kari seguía con el miembro entre sus manos aún estimulándolo  
  
Luego Tk descendió por sus pechos hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual comenzó a chupar deseoso... Kari sintió una corriente recorrerle la espalda.... a la vez sentía que Tk estaba cada vez más apasionado  
  
El rubio le abrió sin problema alguno las piernas... Kari guió sus manos hacia la espalda del joven sintiendo al mismo tiempo como se daba la conexión física entre los dos  
  
Tk apoyó sus manos en la cadera de la chica y comenzó a entrar y a salir de ella al principio a un suave ritmo, de una forma delicada... como si fuese la primera vez  
  
Kari le rodeó la espalda con las piernas lo que provocó que la penetración sea más profunda, mucho más placentera... sus respectivos gemidos lo delataban  
  
Pronto él comenzó a moverse con mayor velocidad.. Kari deslizó sus uñas por la espalda dejándole claras marcas que el chico ni siquiera sintió... lo único que pasaba por el varonil cuerpo era una fuerte corriente, una pasión incontrolada, ansias de que esos momentos sean eternos  
  
Ella trataba de recuperar el aliento... se aferró más a su dueño... su cuerpo se estremecía más, en especial su vagina, lo que provocaba que la excitación en Tk sea más aún (era posible esto? ^^)  
  
El cuerpo de Hikari temblaba totalmente excitado... al sentir el orgasmo la chica suspiró profundamente... Tk le daba más placer aún acariciándole los senos... ella sentía que la sangre le hervía... su cuerpo sudaba...  
  
Takeru sintió que su momento también llegaba... la besó desenfrenadamente en la boca para intentar calmar su descontrolado placer... Kari sintió que su interior se llenaba de algo  
  
"Fantástico" confesó ella abrazándolo y besándolo más pausadamente  
  
"Espero que no vuelvas a olvidarte de mí" replicó Takeru descansando su agitado cuerpo sobre el de ella  
  
"No me olvidé... es que tomé demasiado... y tú lo permitiste"  
  
"Tomaste porque lo deseaste"  
  
"Pero eso fue muy injusto.... yo no estaba del todo consciente de mis actos"  
  
"¿Ah, no? Después de la primera vez te iba a dejar tranquila, en paz, pero tú seguiste y me.... "  
  
Kari rió divertida.... de eso sí se acordaba y muy bien  
  
"Pero tú comenzaste a besarme nuevamente" le contradijo Kari  
  
"Por lo visto no estabas tan mareada" le hizo ver Takeru  
  
Ella suspiró profundamente  
  
"Me alegro que hayas sido tú" confesó rodeándole con los brazos el cuello al momento que recordaba lo terrible que se sintió cuando sospechó de Tai, se puso a llorar cuando imaginó que fue Daivis (no, niña, ese es mío... aunque... nada de niña, rectifiquemos, no, mujer, ese es mío)  
  
Cuando pensó que fue Ken se sintió basura por su amiga Yolei... ¿Y de Matt? No es que le haya disgustado, pero estaba mejor con Tk... De Michael de una ligera sospecha no pasó  
  
"Yo me alegro de haber sido el primero" confesó Tk  
  
Kari lo miró un tanto intrigada  
  
"Pensé que Daivis y tú ya lo habían hecho antes" continuó Tk  
  
"¿Daivis y yo?" Kari comprendió el enojo de Tk en la fiesta - Celoso - ella pensó y sonrió ampliamente "¿Te hubiese molestado?"  
  
"Vaya pregunta" protestó Tk  
  
"¿Y solo lo hiciste por eso? ¿Por qué pensaste que Daivis y yo lo habíamos hecho?"  
  
Takeru la miró un tanto divertido  
  
"¿Crees que si Daivis hubiese dicho que él y Sora lo hicieron yo hubiese ido a acostarme con ella? Me daba lo mismo si él y Sora, o Mimí... O Yolei.... Pero NO TÚ"  
  
Takeru se recostó junto a ella y la colocó sobre él  
  
"Bueno... de Mimí no sé, pero por parte de Sora o Yolei.... bueno, no creo que a mi hermano y a Ken le hubiese gustado un tercero"  
  
Tk comprendió lo que dijo su ahora amante  
  
"Vaya, parece que los dos no fuimos los únicos que tuvieron relaciones después de la fiesta... aunque Mimí anoche no se despegaba de Izzy... y sinceramente no los he visto para nada"  
  
"Es posible" respondió Kari besándolo en el cuello "Que ellos la hayan pasado juntos" continuó Kari bajando cada vez más  
  
Kari se detuvo unos instantes  
  
"Sólo un par de dudas más... ¿Cómo Daivis supo que yo te mencioné anoche? ¿Y por qué estaba esa factura del preservativo en la chaqueta de Matt?"  
  
"Pues... después que de fuiste Daivis me preguntó si había pasado la noche contigo... le dije que sí... realmente no sé por qué él supo que me mencionaste, no quiso decir más y comenzó la pelea... y lo de Matt... este... él compró el preservativo... me dijo que era para evitar dejarte embarazada"  
  
"Ya lo hemos hecho sin preservativo" le hizo notar Kari  
  
"Estoy dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad"  
  
Kari sonrió reiniciando su juego  
  
"Por supuesto que lo harás" dijo al momento que deslizaba su lengua por el miembro del rubio  
  
Esta vez no transcurrió mucho tiempo para que volviesen a estar nuevamente unidos por medio de sus cuerpos... Hikari movía muy bien sus caderas sobre el chico...  
  
Esta posición les agradó mucho a ambos, aparte de que estaban disfrutando de la unión de sus sexos, Tk podía masajear los senos de ella con mayor libertad  
  
"Ya cuenta" replicó Ken "¿Cómo supiste que fue Takeru?"  
  
"Yo mato a ese" afirmó Taichi "Vaya forma de averiguar las cosas"  
  
"Bueno" suspiró profundamente Motomiya "Regresé para darle su batido, para que tenga algo en el estómago"  
  
"Sí, como no" dijo irónico Yamato  
  
"Bueno, ya!!! Y antes de tocar la puerta escuché como lo mencionó... pensé que hablaban o algo así.... pero no eran palabras lo que ella decía... eran frases incoherentes... y luego los ruidos que él hizo"  
  
"Yo mato a Takaishi"  
  
En esos momentos golpean la puerta del departamento de Tai  
  
Al abrirla Sora se lanza a los brazos del apuesto chico y lo besa apasionadamente  
  
Todos quedan O_O  
  
Tai apenas pudo recuperar el aliento  
  
"Chicos... cuando salgan cierren bien la puerta" replicó Taichi son una pícara sonrisa llevándose a su chica "Vayamos al tuyo" le susurró al oído  
  
Mimí estaba agitada.. sumamente agitada.... apenas tuvo tiempo para comer algo, y ducharse... o al menos eso intentó... puesto que tenía la compañía del pelirrojo  
  
Ella solamente trató de incentivarlo a unos juegos menos computacionales y más físicos y vaya que lo logró!!! El genio estaba fascinado con su nuevo descubrimiento y no la dejaba descansar para nada, y eso a ella le gustaba  
  
"Más rápido" le suplicó mientras no sólo el agua de la ducha caía entre ellos, sino el clímax del momento  
  
"¿Aún quieres más?" preguntó Kari al percatarse de las intenciones de su amante que exploraba con su lengua la espalda de la chica  
  
"No tienes la más mínima idea de cuánto" afirmó pasando sus manos por el vientre de la chica y subiendo hasta llegar a sus senos  
  
"Bueno.... tenemos toda la noche" afirmó Kari dejándose llevar nuevamente por el rubio de ojos azules que sabía cómo encenderla y no conseguir una negativa  
  
Notas Finales: Ya démosle un poco de privacidad a esos dos... je, je... ya vimos suficiente!!! T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T  
  
;_ ; Sí, lloro y por muchos motivos.... entre ellos que tres personas dieron con el culpable en el preciso instante en que terminaron de leerlo ¿Suerte, quizá? ¿Fui muy obvia? Eso sí, novata soy  
  
Así que Reieva99, Dragón & Mi Koushiro Yamato (¿? No es mala idea, me llamaré Mi Daisuke Motomiya) adivinaron y muy bien... je, je.. el celoso fue el culpable ^.~ Matt es un lindo y buen hermano ^^ y Tai no tendrá ya tiempo de matar a nadie ^^! Y Dai... bueno, ya tengo una cita con él ^^!!!  
  
Ah! Mi Koushiro Yamato... Mala ;_; no pude dormir el fin de semana pensando que mi piecito lindo y hermoso sería repentinamente jalado ~ ~!!! (miedo, mucho miedo!!! Ja, ja.... gracias por tu mensaje, muy, muy alentador, tenlo por seguro ja, ja)  
  
Otro motivo por el que lloro es que ya nadie está en suspenso... bueno, ya veremos que más se le ocurre a mi alocada mente, espero que el siguiente fict me salga mejor...  
  
Ahora sí aquí respondo a todo lo que me han escrito a mi e-mail: respuestas, respuestas, je, je las incluyo aquí para que por si acaso alguien no me haya escrito y tenía exactamente esa duda, aún así comentarios posteriores estaré eternamente agradecida, no te olvides: hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com  
  
1.- Taichi no mató a Dai después de la confesión del último porque en primer lugar no sabía si era cierta (obvio a estas alturas la "confesión" fue falsa) otro motivo es que ADORO A DAI!!! ( 2 e-mail respecto a por qué Dai estaba vivo y Tai no era asesino mmmmmmm como que la trama se les fue por otro lado)  
  
2.- Gracias por los comentarios de que en Japón los adolescentes viven con sus padres y no era posible que cada quien viva por su lado, como dijo Michael, pero no quise utilizar un motel ni nada parecido..... (je, je 5 e- mails con el mismo comentario ^^) es que la escena del chico entrando en la habitación después de Kari, como que me sonó más a departamento de ella  
  
3.- No, lastimosamente no terminó esto en un juicio por abuso... ¿Mandar a la cárcel a Tk? Primero a mí, mi amiga dragón, me manda a una clínica con serios traumas, eso si no me manda directo al más allá ja, ja, ja (1 e- mail)  
  
4.- Dai se queda conmigo (Esto es personal ¿Qué tal venezolana?)  
  
5.- No fue un sueño erótico de Kari ( 1 e-mail) 


End file.
